Out of the Mind - Book One: The Adventure Begins
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: Jack Jones woke up from a excellent and amazing journey inside his own mind, and now he must get Joy and Sadness to go on a high speed chase around the world to discover secrets from a notorious man from a evil secret organization, Mr. Lawrence Talbot! Experience the satirical humor, the adventure, and the mystery on the biggest high speed chase since The Da Vinci Code!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**OUT OF THE MIND**

 **BOOK ONE:**

 **THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

 **BY DAMIAN LACOMBE**

© 2017 Damian Lacombe inc.

Note: This book is a work of fiction. Any characters, locations, events and other material are used are fictionalized and it is not taken to be real.

Inside Out (characters, locations, and events) are owned by Disney/Pixar.

 **Prologue:**

I was the only one who witnesses the true life of Joy. Her eyes, the glow on her body, the jet blue hair, and the particles that surround her body. I had seen her in the city at night on an unusual building I have ever seen. It is painted with a mix of the most common colors we all know of: Yellow, Blue, Purple, Green, and Red.

For me, it was the most unusual mix of colors I have ever seen in a building like this, I have describe the building as a tower with a giant orb on top of it, like some kind of a headquarter building. I just want to enter the building to see the inside of it.

When I was just going to knock the door, I've felt an unusually weird feeling inside of my body, it felt as if some kind of spirit or any invisible feeling was tickling my own feet and hands, but it did not stop me from knocking on the door, so I did. I used my fist to knock the door loud so someone can hear it and for the first time in an unexpected way, someone opened the door.

Let me describe the people that lived in the building, beside Joy, there was Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger. All of them looked different from the same point of view as a regular human being: **Sadness** looked blue, it is a female, has a sweater, and she is of course, sad, we know that she looked like a teardrop. **Fear** is thin, has big eyes, he wears a tie and a square shaped suit, but he is afraid of anything that would go wrong, but at times when there is some kind of a dangerous situation, he runs like a crazy person, Also he is shaped like a raw nerve. **Disgust** does not like gross things like broccoli, germs, bacteria, and sometimes, social talking with disgusting talks or ideas that would make a person run out a room and breathe for a while to get away from a person mentioning the worst disgusting things, She is shaped like a broccoli. Then finally, **Anger** is full of rage, the fires of rage comes out of him to let everyone know that he is angry, he rants about the most ridiculous things he have ever seen (such as a Broccoli pizza, Hawaiian pizza, any kind of a annoying jingle, or any other insult he had been hit in the face), He is shaped like a fire brick.

When I entered the building, it looks unreal… It has the most creative contraptions in the building, which would involve a memory to be inserted into the long term memory. I just dropped my jaw when I first saw it for the first time, but nothing can compare to what I came to see next. When I saw the control panel, it was mind-blowing with the design of it.

" **This is amazing stuff right there, all of you.** " I said as I turn back to the emotions.

But when Joy came in to see me, I just saw the beauty in my own eyes just as she came here for the first time. I can't imagine what I had just seen, she was everything that made me want to adore her, and she was the main emotion on the field of the horizon in the mind of a person, like Sadness. It was even more exciting that she spoke to me for the first time in my life.

" **Hello, sir. My name is Joy.** " She said in a very nice voice.

I had blown my own mind as I saw her in my own eyes; the rest was all stunned as I saw her meeting Joy for the first time.

" **Do you know that you are in your own mind?** " Joy said as she was excited.

I felt the shock in my own body, as she said that in her voice. However, I knew it was amazing to see her in my own mind as we imagined her far more than forever. She can see me in my dreams, my own imagination, and even in the deep horizon of the mountains, I have a feeling that she will always be with me, along with Sadness forever.

I had woken up in reality to realize that in real life… It was actually real…

To be continued in Chapter One: The Reality


	2. Chapter 1: The Reality

Last time in Out of the Mind, Jack was in his own mind when he meet his own emotions in a unusual building shaped like a orb, then he met Joy for the first time and he was amazed, now finally he woke up...

 **CHAPTER ONE: The Reality**

When I woke up in my long sleep from my own experiment, I saw everything coming to life, I saw Joy and Sadness coming into my reality, but they are far away from where I am. I have inspected that the two somehow had teleported themselves into the real world, but into a different location. I have felt the pain to get up as I have wakened up from my experiment that involves entering my own mind.

I knew that my adventure had already started just as I got out of my bed; I had to grab my suit, gadgets, and a communication device that I can talk to anyone, even my own emotions. I was ready to experience my own excitement in a journey that I would not forget.

I had entered my car and drove off in the speed of light, it was too fast that I was almost going to get killed in an accident that would involve a dozen cars hitting in point blank without noticing anything. But I made it out and I realize something in my own race against the clock adventure. I entered a small building and I saw an interesting clue. It was just as tricky for me because it involved a message to translate in order to figure it out for the first time.

I had to start reading that first before translating it.

 _To get this clue, you must solve this puzzle._

 _ **Τα συναισθήματα έχουν ένα μοναδικό δικό τους μυαλό, θα σας οδηγήσουν σε ένα μονοπάτι που πιθανώς θα τους βρείτε.**_

It was all in Greek language, as if it was like the Kryptos message at the CIA headquarters that all involved into solving that mystery. I have a very important gadget, and it was a very powerful translator, and as I was starting to translate the text, here's what I have found just as the sun started to rise in a glowing gold light.

 _ **The emotions has a unique mind of their own, they will lead you to a trail that you will probably find them.**_

That message just show me a clue, it is now telling me to enter a trail after passing a forest. That shocked me even more because it said that it has a unique mind on each of them. I went out of the building and entered my car in a speed that I would have going in a Sonic-esque speed. I was going through the forest as I saw dozens and dozens of trees passing in the sides of the road.

When I first saw the entrance of the trail, I saw this:

 _ **Do not go there, there might be bears or mountain lions in the trail, whatever you do… do not enter it at all!**_

Holy crap! I did not know that sign was there. But since that message before this came to me, I must enter the trail in order to find them. But this looks fake to me. As I enter close to the sign, I realize that there is paper that covers the other message! I tore it off and it now said in a Greek language:

 _ **Πηγαίνετε πιο πέρα στο μονοπάτι και μπορείτε να δείτε τη λάμψη της Joy στην απόσταση, όπως βλέπετε το μπλε λάμψη στο σκοτεινό δάσος.**_

This seems interesting to me since there was a fake piece of paper plastered over this one, so now I see this, I had to punch out the translator and it now said:

 _ **Go further into the trail and you may see Joy's glow in the distance, you will see her blue glow in the dark forest.**_

I may see the glow in the distance? That had surprised me for a moment I saw this because she has a glow of the color blue, she can be there at any moment, so I went to the trail in a slow speed. It was starting to get dark, but there is still a blue sky out of that dark forest.

As I started to enter through, I could not see the sun at all in the distance as it goes darker and darker. But there is now a glow in the distance; it is so bright that it's glowing in my face. I can see the blue glow even more as I go far.

" **I may able to pass this dark forest…** " I said in a hopeful tone.

Finally, I made it there as the light comes back to me and I now could see the sun. I finally found one of the emotions. Joy was the one who was lost in the forest, and when I found her, I was deeply in a big surprise.

" **Who is this?** " Joy said as she can't see.

I came out of the car and tried to confess Joy by helping her.

" **Joy! Let me help you.** " I said in a desperate voice.

" **I can't see.** " Joy said as she felt the pain in her head.

I had felt sorry for her because of the pain she is going through, she might have had a headache in a very bad way possible. So I gave her a drink and 2 pills of Advil so she can feel better.

" **Are you feeling alright?** " I said in a questionable tone

" **I'm feeling way better than before.** " Joy said as she starts to open her eyes.

She saw my face, and she said in a happy tone, " **You're the same guy I saw before you woken up, you're the handsome one!** "

She was excited now because she was the same beauty that I saw before this adventure begun.

" **Can't you believe it; I am seeing you in my reality!** " I said in an excited tone.

I realized that some of the words in those two messages I've discovered were sometimes not true, I translated them again and they're said differently:

 _ **Joy and Sadness has a unique mind of their own, they will lead you to a trail that you will probably find Joy.**_

 _ **Go further into the trail and you may see Joy's glow in the distance and Sadness' tears in the ongoing trails.**_

Joy is the one I have found; now I have to find Sadness! I realized that there are two only emotions teleported out of my mind, I can't believe it!

" **What's wrong?** " Joy said in a worried voice.

" **I have found you, now I have to find Sadness! You're the only two emotions that got into the real world!** " I said in an excited voice.

" **What are you waiting for, let's get Sadness!** " Joy said.

We entered into my car and I continue going into the trails, it was just taking too long for my rescue to get Sadness. But then as we thought were going to give up, we have found her tears! They are huge, compared to a human tear in my eyes.

" **Are you shocked?** " Joy said.

" **Yeah! I think that Sadness is big compared to your size.** " I said in a shocked expression.

Joy was impressed in his investigation to find her partner that cries in the trail like this. I was as well in my time.

We came back into a car with a sample of Sadness' tear.

As we drove further, we saw some kind of danger in between the car and the forest. There were really bears, mountain lions, and even tigers… **_WAIT A MINUTE! TIGERS… THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FOREST! THEY BELONG IN THE JUNGLES!_**

We never been seen by a dangerous breed of animals like this until now, they want the meat from my handsome body, and I am not tasty as they think it is! They won't get me as long as I am in the car. When we try to get away from danger, we found Sadness running and crying on the trails.

" **Sadness! What's wrong?** " I said in a worried voice.

" **Run! There are those mountain lions coming right at me!** " Sadness said as she was running from danger.

" **Don't worry, we will get you.** " Joy said.

We got out of the car as we got to Sadness. She was still crying as she really does in her life as Joy realized when she was in the memory dump years later.

" **You better get out of here; there are mountain lions, bears, snakes, and even vultures.** " She said in a scared voice.

" **Heck even tigers!** " I said in a shocked voice.

Sadness was now truly terrified because I said that there are tigers as well. I do think it is ridiculous that there are tigers in the forest.

We ran with Sadness into the car and drove as a tiger rushes in a speed that was not like a car and tries to destroy the windows with his claws, but what the tiger did not realize that it was immune to claws in the windshield and the windows in the car. Then, a mountain lion came in way faster than the tiger and started to launch itself into the top of the car, but unlike the windows, the mountain lion's claws can go through the top part of the car, and started to rip through the top of the car.

I turned the car so fast, it started to make a donut shape on the trail and the mountain lion flew into the tree. Luckily, the mountain lion was injured by a tree and retreated to their breed. But were not over, there is still a tiger right behind our car and starts to claw into the backdoor of the car, which was starting to being torn off by the tiger and it flew back into the trail. Also, the tiger flew as well and retreated.

We thought that it was over, until we heard a demonic loud bear roar in the distance as we stopped our car. We saw a bear rushing and stomping on his way to bust my damn car! We started driving faster away from the bear, which is starting to run faster like a gorilla!

But the grizzly bear grabbed our car and tried to clash it to the ground as he tried to destroy the car with his dangerous looking teeth (which looks like a thousand spears and knifes were made out for his teeth). I've always equip my own gun, so I got out of the car as the two emotions were shouting frightfully.

" **DON'T DO IT! YOU WILL DIE FROM THE BEAR, GET BACK FROM THE BEAR!** " Joy was shouting out of fear.

I came close to the bear and aimed my gun to the bear's heart, and said in my chilling whisper, " **Say your prayers, you damn gorilla!** "

I have shot the bullet into the bear's heart just as the bear looks at me, his blood gushes out of this body as the bullet travels at the speed of light, and an explosion came from it's heart, blowing up the lungs, stomach, muscles, everything that was inside this beast was exploded violently, it made Joy and Sadness duck for cover in the car.

Blood even splashed right on my face, and I was so disgusted, that my Disgust and the other emotions in my mind are grossed out by that bear's violent bloody explosion. I began to vomit in the ground as I was covered in blood and I couldn't believe what I just did… I just killed a bear and it was great! I know it is wrong to kill anything that you need in nature, but it is just satisfying for meat or probably just for a show entertaining audiences in a stadium.

" **Are you alright, sir?** " Joy said in a worried voice.

" **Joy's right, are you?** " Sadness said in a sad voice.

I was still vomiting on the ground, but it was gone and I was feeling better, still covered in blood though.

" **Yeah, I am alright. I need to take a shower to take off the blood created by the bear's explosion.** " I said in a calm voice.

" **Excuse me, what is your name?** " Sadness said.

" **My name is Chuck Jones, just kidding… My real name is Jack Jones.** " I said in a good way.

Find out what happens next in Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend

Back in that last chapter, Jack killed off the bear and now he is going to take a shower to wipe off all of the blood in a small motel. He went to the airport and now his adventure goes in full action...

 **CHAPTER TWO: The Legend**

After that event, we went from Canada to Paris, France as we entered the Lovure Museum's gateways, The place was gorgeous looking, including the most famous artwork from a lot of old centuries (including this century), and a lot of famous painters like:

 **Leonardo Da Vinci** (Mona Lisa, the Last Supper, Vitruvian Man)

 **Vincent van Gogh** (His portraits, paintings of flowers, and Cypresses)

 ** _Rembrandt_ Harmenszoon van Rijn** (His self-portraits, The Stoning of Saint Stephen, The Philosopher in Meditation),

 ** _Michelangelo_ di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni** (The Madonna on the Steps, The Taddei Tondo, Madonna and Child, and The Doni Tondo)

Some of those examples for me are noted by people that they are in fact the Renaissance painters.

There was a controversy from Dan Brown's novel, The Da Vinci Code. The reason why is because the claim that the Priory of Sion was called to be a real organization in the first page before the story starts (called FACT), but it was not true, It was a hoax created in 1956 by a preposterous and a foolish person named Pierre Plantard. Also it said this:

 **"All descriptions of artwork, architecture, documents, and secret rituals in this novel are accurate"**

Yeah! This created controversy from some of the critics and even the Christians say that this is offensive because it ruins the history of Christianity… Seriously guys! This is just a fictional novel, how could you never get that right! It is just like Harry Potter, which some of the Christians banned because they think that it promotes Witchcraft and the Occult! Seriously, what's all of that! It is just a book series, it is harmless!

Let's get that out of our minds and let's continue our journey!

As we entered the building, it is always unexpected when someone steps out of the shadows in the museum. As I was looking at some of the most famous paintings, a man in black shows up behind me and it scare the living hell out of me when I saw them.

I describe the man in black as it has a black suit, sunglasses, and some kind of a device that would flash in my eyes and would make me forget something, I do not want that ever!

" **Excuse me sir, are you Jack Jones?** " The man in black said.

" **Yes, why?** " I said.

He punched me in the face and I fell down on the ground cold and drooping out saliva on the ground. As my eyes blackened out, I felt as If I was being moved by a couple of people or I was being moved in a crate in a boat or a truck. I felt like I was knocked out by a freak in a black freaking suit! What was he thinking, that traitor! I was hoping that he was being freaking eating by a damn crocodile! That idiot should not punch me in the damn face! Douche bag!

As I woke up, I am stuck in chains and has a fiery looking cauldron on the ground, is someone trying to cooking me? I had to find out by saying, " **Show up, you traitor!** "

The person walks out of the shadows, and it was the notorious Mr. Talbot! No! Not this dude that turns into a damn werewolf, I can't believe this! He has a black suit, and orange hair and he must be at a 33 or 40 year old man. I also realized I was still in the

Museum, in a hidden room behind a painting of Mona Lisa.

" **Hello, Jack Jones.** " Mr. Talbot said.

" **Why did you do this, why did you punch me in the face!** " I said.

" **Because you are my planned enemy in my list, I must kill you, cook you, eat you, and bury you next to Hitler!** " Mr. Talbot said.

" **Oh shut up! You are the one that turned into a werewolf and started terrorizing the Chipmunks in that city; even David himself knows that you are a werewolf! You abandoned your own life just for a stupid cauldron and you're… STUPID CRAP!** " I said in an angry rant voice.

Then it happens out of nowhere, a cockatoo bird flew from the moon lighted window and it said out of nowhere, " **He's right!** "

" **You stupid bird, you are a worthless piece of junk!** " Mr. Talbot said in a growing rage.

" **OH SHUT UP! I WILL SHOW UP AND CRAP! I will blow up your own car! You shove raw food up in my throat! You worthless piece of shit!** " The cockatoo bird said angrily.

As the full moon shows up, the anger grew in big sizes as Mr. Talbot slowly turns into a werewolf and grows into a yelling rage from his demonic voice, it sounded so loud that many people who were visiting the Lovure Museum noticed it and called the police on this situation.

" **ERRRRAH!** " Mr. Talbot roars just as he turns into a werewolf.

I have felt terrified and tried to struggle to get out of the chains so I can not get cooked in the process.

I started calling out the names.

" **JOY! SADNESS! ANYONE! HELP ME!** " I yelled in a scared voice.

I started to feel hopeless since the werewolf is going to kill me in the cauldron, but then Joy and Sadness breaks the wall and saw the true horror. They were so shocked and rushed to set me free from this personal hell. The cockatoo bird somehow poked the werewolf in the eye and it screamed in pain even more loudly than his roar, Me, Joy and Sadness almost got deaf because of that damn scream!

Finally, I was set free and pulled out my gun. My gun's bullets are full of silver bullets so it can kill a werewolf instantly.

" **STAY BACK! THIS IS SILVER! I'VE SEEN ALL THOSE MOVIES! YOU HATE SILVER!** " I yelled in an angry voice.

I shot the bullet right into the werewolf's side. He felt the pain in an instant that he started running like a baboon, far away from the museum and it disappeared. I couldn't believe that Mr. Talbot ran away like a scared pussycat and never came back, but I realize the errors of that awful man himself.

I also have found a clue! This time, it is in French. It said:

 ** _M. TALBOT N'A PAS DE LÉGENDE À TOUS! IL N'EST PAS UNE LÉGENDE FUCKING ! JACK JONES EST LA LÉGENDE! IL EST LE CHOISI, ET IL ARMERA LE REINE DE LA DOMINATION MONDIALE._**

I realized that there was even an F-bomb in the clue, it was damn offensive for me because I do not accept swearing in my life as long as I live in a swear-free town, I can live with that. But I still need to translate it with a good dude. I will go old style instead of my device. So, I've hired a translating dude that can translate the text to an English language in this place.

" **What does this say?** " I said.

" **Mr.… Talbot…. Is… not… a… legend! He… is… not… a… fucking… legend! Jack… Jones… is… a… legend! He… is… a… chosen… one… that… can… stop… the… reign… of… world… domination!** " The dude said.

This shocked me because I am now the chosen one that can stop him from taking over the world, but what world? I don't know what kind of world he is planning to dominate or destroy in his daily routine. But he is ridiculous for me because Mr. Talbot is a werewolf now… I imagined he will be like Rasputin, the one who tried to kill Anastasia in Paris, but was stopped by destroying his secret gift from his demons. But what if Talbot was him now, after that werewolf form, I just have to find out soon. I think it is unreal for me if I had to find out if he really is Rasputin.

Find out what happens next in Chapter Three!


	4. Chapter 3: The Romanov Secret

After that intense werewolf experience from Mr. Talbot, we have traveled to St. Petersberg so i can find some kind of a secret or something that will lead me to that organization involving Mr. Talbot's evil world domination!

 **CHAPTER THREE: the Romanov Secret**

After that incident involving Mr. Talbot's werewolf form in Paris, I traveled with **Joy** and **Sadness** into a new location, St. Petersburg, Russia. It was snowing once we gotten here, but it was better than not having any good winter memories in my life. It is 1:00 PM at midnight in Russia, as we entered St. Petersburg; it was crowded with people who are celebrating Anastasia's birthday since her first reign in Paris, France. It was impressive to see that in Russia, as people were dancing, cooking, eating, and even talking about Anastasia's legend status. I entered the gateways to St. Petersburg as we hear some interesting music involving one of the secret messages in the song "There's a Rumor in St. Petersburg". I heard the message by reversing the music and it said:

 _ **Mr. Talbot is a loser, Jack Jones is better, and he will stop from taking Jack's corn sticks…**_

" **WHO PUT STIKS IN MA CANDY KORN!** " a person said in the crowd as I walked further.

I realized that it was a prank message in the reversed audio, pranking Talbot's pressure to take my corn sticks (corn dogs), and claiming that I am better than him. Ridiculous that it is just a prank message planted by Don Bluth himself. Not to be offensive to Don Bluth, but I think that he is a prankster in music like this, planting one of the most secretive messages I've ever heard. I still love Don Bluth and his work, but I still think that he changed some of the ideas like Mrs. Frisby's name to Mrs. Brisby, or Steven Spielberg making him removed 11 minutes of scenes in The Land Before Time is crazy, but that 11 minute cut is stupid in the first place, all because there was characters in danger, and it may traumatize children for life! What the heck Steven Spielberg! Why are you making Don Bluth removing those scenes after all that crew had created! They put their work into heart and soul on this picture, and that dude removed them because of Spielberg. It is probably Steven's fault despite that I still love him and works also. It doesn't mean I want of offend them at all; it is just a coincidence for me that a prank message was just planted on purpose by a great prankster in animation. I rest that case and I returned to my journey as I went on.

I took a look at the celebration, and from what I had just saw, it reminds me of Topsy Turvy from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, because of the dancing, singing, the king of fool celebrating, and some of the most magical special effects from a small gypsy girl, Esmeralda. She looks beautiful, but it is nothing compared to Joy on my side. I just had to check out that girl so I can talk with her, all because one of the people in the crowd told me that I must investigate a Romaov secret inside the old Romaov palace, the one that Rasputin broke in and started the Russian Revolution.

" **Hey! Esmeralda! Over here!** " I yelled loud as the music arose even more loudly.

Esmeralda saw me yelling at her and she knew that there is a detective on a case for a little secret. She came down and meets me in the backroom.

" **Who are you?** " Esmeralda said.

" **I'm Jack Jones; do you know a little secret about the Romanovs?** " I said.

" **Yeah, how did you know?** " She said.

" **I heard about from a person in a crowd.** " I said in a perfect timing just as a crowd of horses ran into the trails of a village.

" **Let me show you then.** " She said.

" **I hope it is impressive.** " **Joy** said in an interested voice.

Esmeralda walked with me, **Joy** , and **Sadness** to her train and started the engines to the Romanov palace. The engines roared just as the train blow into oblivion in the minds of speed. It was too fast, the building was too far from where we are in the train.

" **According to the documents, they said that the Romanovs were beheaded, but it never happened. Rasputin was drowned into the icy waters, after he was actually been shot, placed him the bag, and entered the icy waters. He survived at first, but when he was back to kill Anastasia, he drowned and was stuck in the limbo forever.** " Esmeralda said.

" **Wow! Rasputin was actually Mr. Talbot in disguise, but he could not survive the icy waters, because it is too damn cold to survive in the cold winters.** " I said.

" **Exactly!** " Joy said.

" **True, but Anastasia is not dead, neither her mother. They still are alive and survived the Russian Revolution in point blank, Rasputin will always be a fool to himself, and he will be forever.** " Esmeralda said.

The train finally stopped and we made it to the Romanov palace that I must visit.

" **Good luck!** " Esmeralda said.

I hope she does well in her talents, especially at Anastasia's celebration party.

The palace looks deserted and old since the Russian Revolution happened in 1917, in my inspection, I was sure that there was a broken piece of wood in the door frame. It must be because Anastasia (or Anya) broke into the palace's door by breaking the piece of wood the barricaded the door shut. That makes sense because I identified it with a gadget that involved the user interference that will identify anything, from fingerprints to any surface to make sure they will catch their suspect who would conduct a murder scene or an offensive type of crime, like rape. But this is for a mystery, not any crime scene!

As we entered, it was dark and I needed something that I could see in the dark, so I punched out my flashlight and turn it on. Now it is better without being in the damn dark. But from what I'm looking at now, it is so creepy because it's filled with spider webs, things moving without noticing, dust covering everything, and even more disturbing, there are ghosts in there whom are haunting the palace for a lot of years since the event happened in 1917.

This is pretty scary because I have never witnessed an event involving the deaths of each Romanov's, except Anastasia, her mother, and Dimitri. I would had made a time machine and gone back to 1917 to see that horrible chain of events. **Joy** and **Sadness** were so terrified, that they hold me behind while I was investigating.

Out of nowhere, there was a ghost touching me as I looked behind, I was so scared that I wanted to poop my pants out of fear! Even my 2 partners are so scared at that when I looked at it in its eyes.

" **What are you doing, sir?** " Sir Nicholas said in his ghostly voice.

" **I went here just to investigate a secret from the Romanovs.** " I said in a terrified voice.

" **Why? Are you trying to mess up my resting place?** " Nicholas said as he worries.

" **No, I need to know if Rasputin is really real, because I just got advice, full of his demise and survival documents.** " I said.

" **Are you serious? Then let me show you all of my people.** " He said.

Then the whole room shook as if there was initially an earthquake is rising to a dangerous status, but then millions and millions of ghosts rises up to the glass ceiling.

My jaw began to drop farther and farther as I saw those ghosts coming to life, then the first ghost started to speak.

" **I'm soo hungraaaaaaay!** " One of the ghosts said in the background.

" **Rasputin is a traitor!** "

" **Rasputin is no good for our souls!** "

" **Rasputin is in disguise as Mr. Talbot!** "

" **I will never forget that traitor!** "

" **I don't want him in my life!** "

" **That no-good two faced son of the bitch!** "

All of those ghosts yelled those lines to me and my 2 partners as they were questioned with that answer that I asked.

But one of them shocked me the most… Rasputin is disguised… as that traitor himself… Mr. Lawrence Talbot… That was the same dude that turned himself into a werewolf!

It blew my mind on so many levels when I heard that… so this:

 _ **Mr. Talbot - Rasputin**_

 **Loading...  
**

 _ **RASPUTIN IS DISGUISED AS MR. LAWRENCE TALBOT**_

It makes much more sense now, Rasputin is Mr. Lawrence Talbot! Someone please load up the DUN DUN DUN music to make this a whole lot of sense scenery, I am starting to overreact a lot over his true identity! **CAN SOMEONE CALM ME DOWN BECAUSE I AM STARTING TO BE LIKE ROBERT LANGDON...?**

Let's get back shall we…

" **I must go see Anastasia right now!** " I yelled.

I ran with Joy and Sadness to get into a car and drove to the celebration. People were running so they won't die from my inferno vehicle, cats and dogs were scared shitless and ran without warning, and I am crashing on wood and cardboard so much, that I can't see my own damn view and finally, I made it to the celebration.

" **Anastasia! There's something you need to hear!** " I yelled.

" **Is it something urgent?** " She said.

" **Yeah! Rasputin is back! He is disguised as Mr. Lawrence Talbot!** " I said.

" **You're not kidding!** " She said.

" **Yes, I'm not kidding! I must get to a different location so I have to find that organization!** " I said.

" **Let me drive for you!** " She said.

" **I will drive as well!** " I said.

" **Let's get to New York!** " **Joy** yelled.

All of them, including Anastasia entered the car and drove to the airport as they went into the road. But before were clear, there was a couple of police cars right behind up, urging us to stop the vehicle.

" _ **This is the police! Stop the car immediately, or we'll shoot!**_ " They shouted as we drove further.

But we did not want to stop the car, I just want to go to that damn airport, so I just don't give a damn to the police and we drove more and more far from the police. Then this happened without warning, they began to open fire on us as we drove fast away from the damn police.

" **Oh god! Help me from the police!** " I said loudly.

Then something even more happened, the police cars exploded without warning. I think God heard me from the heavens and helped me by blowing up the Russian police. Lucky for me!

" **Thank you, lord.** " I said peacefully.

Back at the Russian police department, the speaker announced that they are not giving up and it required more police cars to make us surrounded by the police.

" _ **LET'S GO! STOP THEM FOR GOING TO THE AIRPORT!**_ " One of the policemen yelled.

They entered into the police cars and drove to the same road that I am on! Unbelievable!

" **Finally! The airport!** " I said in a hopeful tone.

The airport was in front of me and I got out of the car just as the police cars rushed into the airport. I rushed to the airport and dodged many people that are blocking the way to the airplane to New York!

The police cars then broke into the airport, the glass broke in and the structure were falling apart, blocking the other people that wanted to get to the airport.

" _ **SURROUND OR DIE!**_ " The policemen yelled.

" **Oh shit!** " I said just I was finally in the port to the airplane.

They started shooting at me and the rest, but Anastasia encouraged me to go further instead of following her.

" **STOP YOU IDIOTS! I AM THE PRINCESS ANASTASIA!** " She yelled at the policeman.

The policemen stop interruptedly as she yelled at them. We finally made it to the airplane that will lead us to New York City. I hope there is more crazy adventures for us because I find them exciting in order to solve that mystery.

For now, **Joy** , **Sadness** , and I rest in our seats as the airplane took off.


	5. Chapter 4: The New York City Dogs

When Jack realized it was Rasputin, disguised as Mr. Lawrence Talbot in the old Romanov-era building, he rushed with Princess Anastasia to lead into the airport that will lead Jack to one of the biggest city island in United States, New York.

 ** _CHAPTER 4: THE NEW YORK CITY DOGS_**

Jack was sleeping at the time when the plane finally landed in New York, so one of the plane managers had to wake him up in a peaceful manner.

" **Excuse me, sir. But you all have arrived at New York City.** " The waiter said as Jack waked up.

" **Well, that is great! Wake up, everyone. We have arrived, at New York City!** " Jack called.

" **Wow, that was a peaceful sleep for us.** " Joy said.

" **Same for me, it does look pretty big from what i am looking at.** " Sadness said as she looked at the view of New York City.

So, Jack and the rest got off of the airplane and called a taxi so they can go to a small destination that Jack was hoping for, a gang of dogs. At the same time, the song "By The Time This Night Is Over" performed by Kenny G and Peabo Bryson played on the radio, Jack was jamming and dancing to it as the sun rises at the view of New York.

" **Why are you dancing?** " Sadness said.

" **It's because i love that song since the 90s, I've always jam to this track, just like the 2 Unlimited tracks** " Jack said in a happy tone.

" **I would love to dance too. Can i dance as well?** " Joy said.

" **Yeah, you can as well. You love to dance, right?** " Jack said.

" **Yeah.** " Joy said.

" **By the time this night is OVERRR! The stars are gonna SHINE! On two lovers in LOVE! And when the morning COMES! It's gonna find us TOGETHER! In a love that's just BEGUN!** " Jack, Joy, and Sadness sung as they were in the taxi cab.

Not only they danced, but the taxi driver danced as well. The city was also nostalgia in terms of the 80s and the 90s. But those gangs are mean and disgraceful to me or anyone, except the New York City dog gang, which is founded by a homeless, but funny and caring man named "Fagin".

His first well known adventure began when the most infamous Mafia crime boss and loan shark, Sykes ordered Fagin to bring the money to him. But it failed, which lead to Sykes kidnapping a certain girl named Jenny. The gang of dogs, a cat named Oliver, and Fagin was being chased by Sykes in a thrilling chase before Sykes fate was from a deadly train. The train killed him instantly for Sykes and his remains were dumped into the river as the train moved on. But the gang, Oliver, Penny, and Fagin survived the fatality as they were bumped into the top part of the bridge (which holds the train's rail tracks) and made it out in time. The gang is still alive after that and they lived on more adventures to this day.

Jack and the gang finally made it to the location where the dog gang and Fagin is, a small boat that is called home for the gang.

" **That is the exact location of Fagin's gang.** " Jack said.

" **Well, of course. I have seen Oliver and Company before.** " Joy said.

" **Anyways, let's go to the boat and talk to Fagin.** " Jack said.

Jack and the gang got out of the taxi and entered into a huge bridge that leads down into the small boat. Joy had those haunted moments before, as she was in Riley's mind before. She was trying to go back into Headquarters and then Goofball Island started to crumble and fall into the Memory Dump. Revisiting those moments before while walking the bridge all the way down to the boat is frightening for her, especially Sadness as well. But we made it in time and we started to knock the door loud. A couple of minutes later, Fagin answered.

" **Hello. Who is it?** " Fagin said.

" **Greetings, sir. I am Jack Jones, and this is Joy and Sadness. Can i come in to talk?** " Jack said.

" **That is cool, guests everyone!** " Fagin said in a happy and joyful tone.

Fagin opened the door and greeted them in, like it was a surprise party for a person who was either a hero or just a surprise for a individual who is been hailed as the most successful filmmaker, I mean holy cow that was a shocking and crazy in a twist that i have never seen in a gang.

Either way, we started to see a lot that was familiar, like it was in the film, Oliver and Company. In the place, it contains items like a primo wallet, a 80s radio, an old television set that was destroyed by one of Sykes's Doberman as his example for a sense of humor line, and a old chair that Fagin sits when he reads a story to every one of his dogs in his gang.

His dogs were: Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, and Einstein.

" **The most shocking thing that i have found out is that... is that... Mr. Lawrence Talbot is actually Rasputin, an evil sorcerer that almost killed Anastasia and lead the Russian Revolution!** " Jack said.

" **Holy cow! That is indeed shocking! I just can't believe that i have always believed that Talbot was a good guy, but now that i just heard it, It shocked me so much that my jaw is dropped, big time!** " Fagin said in a shocked voice.

" **Not only that, but the gypsy girl told me about Rasputin's secret survival tactics, at the time when he got shot, poisoned, and entered the waters. The icy cold waters. By the way, the name of the gypsy girl is Esmeralda.** " Jack replied.

" **Hold on, so you were talking to the gypsy girl the whole time and then you finally found out that the whole time?** " Dodger said.

" **Holy cats and dogs! You can talk!** " Jack yelped in shock.

" **Of course I can talk. We do, in fact, have a secret in every dog's life.** " Dodger said.

" **Extraordinary... But still, I don't understand how Rasputin survived after all those years of decayed bodies of those who died in the Romanov palace.** " Jack said.

" **Same for me. It's like if there was a curse in the Black Pearl when all those who lived there in that ship, are all skeleton crews at night. It seems impossible, but it looks like that is true.** " Fagin said in a confused voice.

" **Do you think we should go to the streets of New York and find out on that mystery?** " Jack said.

" **Sure, but let's wait for a couple of minutes while I give you all some very delicious breakfast.** " Fagin said.

But then, a rumble occurred and out of the distance, a savage yell came from the outside of the boat. But wait, that couldn't be savages in the top of the boat or anything, it's like if there is a angry monkey going savage and trying to find me. We should go out now before someone would come in and try to kill us.

" **Never mind, let's get out now!** " Fagin said in his scared and frantic voice.

Suddenly, the bottom wooden parts that holds the boat together exploded in chaos, and started to crumble in milliseconds.

" **LET'S GET OUT! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!** " Joy said out of nowhere.

So we started to run out of the boat and climbed up to all the way of the bridge to the very top of the roads. Not only that the boat started to fall, the stairs were falling off into the waters of the Hudson river.

" **EEK! MY SHOPPING CART! LET'S GET IT!** " Fagin said in shock.

Just as Fagin said it right, we rushed to the shopping cart, which was located at the middle of the bridge, and we managed to enter inside the shopping cart, along with the dogs and Fagin himself.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON!** " Jack yelled.

" **We can't reach the very top of the ground! We'll never gonna make it!** " Fagin said.

" **WERE GOING TO DIE!** " Joy said in her scared voice.

" **OH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!** " Jack yelled as he reached out his farting beans.

" **How did you get that?** " Dodger said.

" **I got those on my way here, if you did not notice now.** " Jack said.

Jack ate those farting beans and then the dynamite exploded from his butt. The speed that we were going to the top was almost a thousand miles per hour, and then as soon as the bridge crumbled and fell altogether, we finally made it to the top, thanks to those beans.

" **We finally made it!** " Jack said.

But, Fagin was looking down at the view of the Hudson River, where his boat was there before.

" **My boat... everything is gone... why... OH! THE HUMANITY!** **YOU DID IT! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL THE HELL!** " Fagin yelled as he collapsed in sadness.

" **Don't worry, it must be that traitor himself. He did it. He blew it up alright.** " Jack said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4.5: THE RIDE OF MYSTERIES..._**


End file.
